I'm tired of you, Sasuke kun
by Mitsuki-senpai
Summary: Sakura didn't want to feel pain because of him anymore. Oneshot. Darkficesque.


Le gasp. I've actually created a fanfic with these two NOT becoming a couple of some kind (something must be wrong with me).

Actually, this can even come across as anti Sasusaku.. So just giving some fair warning. Oh, and some minor language.

Disclaimer: Never have, never will.

* * *

Sakura stared at the battle in front of her. For the second time in her life, she watched Naruto and Sasuke attempt to finish off one another. And just like last time, she was unable to do anything about it. She wanted to protect them, she truly did, but when the time came, it was honestly easier said than done. Naruto was like a brother to her, and she'd kill anyone who touched him. Then Sasuke, well, she loved him. But he caused her so much pain, an almost unbearable amount of pain. Now, she stood there, unsure once again of who she should defend.

Unfortunately, it seemed she waited too long.

Sasuke's sword plunged into Naruto, pinning him to the tree behind him. Naruto had already lost a large amount of blood, which meant a minor cut would be enough to make him faint for a while. With that sword, he didn't have a chance. He remained unconscious against the tree. Sasuke pulled his sword from Naruto's stomach, ready to deliver his final blow.

Sakura frantically thought to herself.

_What should I do? He's gonna kill him, he's gonna kill him, he's gonna kill him..._

Tears fell like waterfalls down her face. Her entire body trembled with worry and uncertainty.

Sasuke blankly looked at the blonde in front of him.

"See ya."

His final strike was interrupted laughter, and lots of it. He looked to his side, narrowing his eyes angrily at the pink-haired kunoichi.

He caused her pain. So much pain...

And she was tired of it.

"You know," she began, "I never gave up on you. Even though I've seen how far down you've fallen, I kept telling myself, 'he'll snap out of it'."

She burst out in laughter again.

"What a stupid thought, right? We tried to save you, but obviously you're too dense to accept."

Sakura's words pierced like daggers into him.

"What the hell makes you think I need to be saved?" Sasuke retorted.  
"Maybe the fact you've become a heartless puppet. That's all you've become, that's all you've been. A puppet used by the bad guys. They decieve you, feeding you lies they know that you'll believe, and fuel your anger, an anger that they feed off of."  
"What would a weak girl like you know? You, who's always had everything, never had to fight through, what would a girl who's had everything fucking know, huh?"

She laughed again, more than before, with more underlying tones of cunning and sinister emotions. She finally had snapped; he pushed her over the edge.

He had deeply underestimated her.

A fatal mistake.

She swiftly ran to him, delivering a blow to his abdomen that even she didn't know she was capable of. He heard his ribs crack, possibly even shatter. He coughed up blood as he hit the face of a rock behind him. The level two curse mark began to overtake him, as a precautionary to his disadvantage. He was dangerously low on chakra. He attempted to grab the sword in front of him as Sakura began to approach.

Meanwhile, Naruto began to regain consciousness. His eyes widened in shock at the scene in front of him.

"Sakura-chan!" he managed to yell out.

She did not turn around.

"Stay out of this," she said in a threatening tone.

She was now within a few feet of Sasuke. Using the remaining chakra he had left, he attacked using a chidori stream. The blue lightening engulfed her. Sakura clenched her teeth, refusing to fall, waiting for the attack to recede. Sasuke's chakra was too low, even to make a successful stream, but he figured it was enough for her collapse. He waited for her to fall to her knees, or even fall to the ground, and remain immobile.

To his surprise, she didn't.

She struggled to stay up, she stumbled when she walked. But she was determined.

She was determined to kill him.

She grabbed onto the sword that poked out of the ground. He fell to the ground on his back. He turned his head, blankly staring into her fierce emerald eyes.

"I'm tired of you, Sasuke-kun."

She dragged the sword along her side as she stepped towards him.

"It was stupid for me to ever fall in love with you."

She raised the sword, looking straight ahead.

"But you know, Sasuke-kun..."

She took a moment to look down at him.

"You're pathetic."

And she plunged the sword through his chest.

Blood oozed its way out of his mouth. He turned his head to look at the now cold girl, who was simply walking away.

"To think... I'd die at your hands..."

Those were the last words he ever said.

Sakura turned around. She walked away.

She never looked back.


End file.
